jurassicparkfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Stegosaurus
Stegosaurus (gr. "reptil con tejado") es un género de dinosaurios tireóforos estegosáuridos, que vivieron a finales del período Jurásico, hace aproximadamente 156 y 144 millones de años, en el Kimeridgiano y el Titoniano, en lo que hoy son América del Norte y Europa. Debido a sus distintivas espinas de la cola y placas, Stegosaurus es uno de los más reconocidos dinosaurios, junto con Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops,Velociraptor y Apatosaurus. El nombre de Stegosaurus significa "reptil con tejado" y deriva del antiguo griego στέγος, stegos-'' ("tejado o techo") y 'σαῦρος', ''-sauros ("lagarto"). Al menos tres especies han sido identificadas en la porción superior de la Formación Morrison, del oeste de Estados Unidos, y son conocidas por lo menos por 80 individuos entre todas. Vivieron en un ambiente dominado por gigantes saurópodos como Diplodocus, Camarasaurus y Apatosaurus. En 2006, un espécimen de Stegosaurus fue descubierto en Portugal, lo que indica que este animal también estaba presente en Europa. thumb|276pxGran herbívoro cuadrúpedo, pesadamente construido, Stegosaurus tenía una distintiva e inusual postura, con un lomo fuertemente arqueado, los miembros anteriores cortos, la cabeza cerca del suelo y la cola rígida sostenida en el aire. Su arsenal de placas y de púas ha sido el tema de muchas conjeturas. Las espinas fueron utilizadas muy probablemente para la defensa, mientras que las placas también se han propuesto como mecanismo defensivo, y como parte de la exhibición y de la termorregulación. Stegosaurus fue uno de los más grandes estegosaurianos: más grande que Kentrosaurus y que Huayangosaurus. No obstante su tamaño, compartía las características principales con sus parientes más pequeños. Descripción thumb|400pxLa especie de Stegosaurus más grande conocida llegó a tener 15,61 metros de largo, 4 metros de altura y un peso de 3 toneladas. El tamaño promedio de Stegosaurus es de alrededor de 9 metros de largo y de 4 metros de alto. El Stegosaurus es uno de los dinosaurios cuadrúpedos más fácilmente identificables, debido a la doble fila distintiva de las placas romboidales que se elevan verticalmente a lo largo de su arqueado lomo y a los dos pares de púas largas que se extienden horizontalmente cerca del extremo de la cola. Aunque fue un animal grande, quedaba empequeñecido por sus contemporáneos saurópodos gigantes como Diplodocus, Camarasaurus y Apatosaurus. Una cierta forma de armadura parece haber sido necesaria, ya que coexistió con dinosaurios terópodos cazadores grandes, tales como los temibles Allosaurus y el Ceratosaurus. thumb|400pxEl cuerpo del estegosaurio, sostenido de forma obligada por cuatro patas acabadas en pezuñas, se estrechaba y achicaba hacia delante, hasta terminar en una minúscula cabeza alargada dotada de un pico débil y dientes pequeños de escasa capacidad masticatoria. Los pies tenían tres dedos cortos, mientras que cada mano tenía cinco dedos; solamente los dos dedos internos del pie tenían forma de casco. Los cuatro miembros se apoyaban en almohadillas situadas detrás de los dedos del pie.thumb|400px Los miembros delanteros eran mucho más cortos que los rechonchos miembros traseros, que le conferían una postura inusual. La cola parece haber sido sostenida bien lejos de la tierra, mientras que la cabeza de tenía una posición cerca al suelo, probablemente a no más de 1 metro del suelo.El largo y angosto cráneo era pequeño en proporción con el cuerpo. Tenia una pequeña fenestra anteorbital: el agujero entre la nariz y el ojo común a la mayoría de los arcosaurios, entre ellos las aves modernas, aunque ausente en los cocodrilos actuales. El cráneo en la posición baja sugiere que Stegosaurus puede haber sido un ramoneador de la vegetación de crecimiento bajo. Esta interpretación es apoyada por la ausencia de dientes delanteros y su reemplazo por un pico córneo o rhamphotheca. Los dientes de Stegosaurus eran pequeños y triangulares; las facetas planas por el desgaste indican que molían su alimento. La posición de inserción de las quijadas sugiere que Stegosaurus tenía mejillas para mantener el alimento en la boca mientras masticaba. thumb|242x242pxA pesar del tamaño total del animal, la caja craneana de Stegosaurus era pequeña: no era más grande que la de un perro. Una bien conservada caja craneana de''Stegosaurus'' permitió a Othniel Charles Marsh obtener en 1880 un molde que dio una indicación del tamaño del cerebro. Ese molde demostró que el cerebro era de hecho muy pequeño: quizá el más pequeño entre los dinosaurios. El hecho de que un animal que pesaba sobre 4,5 toneladas podría tener un cerebro no más de 80 gramos contribuyó a sostener la vieja idea popular de que los dinosaurios eran estúpidos, idea hoy gran parte rechazada. Ya en el siglo XIX, el estegosaurio se convirtió en el paradigma del dinosaurio estúpido, debido a que su cerebro era poco más grande que una nuez. Aunque hoy se sabe que el cerebro no crece de forma proporcional al resto del cuerpo y que en la mayoría de los dinosaurios tenía un tamaño normal para éstos, el de los estegosaurios se sigue considerando ligeramente más pequeño de lo que sería esperable. Así pues, tal vez no tuvieran los sentidos muy desarrollados. thumb|248pxLas características más notables de este animal son sus cuatro púas de hasta 60 centímetros en la cola y, sobre todo, la hilera de placas anchas que coronaban su espalda. La posición de las placas fue muy discutida en tiempos pasados, y se llegó a sugerir que se distribuían paralelas sobre el lomo o incluso pegadas al cuerpo a modo de armadura. thumb|248pxNo obstante, los conocimientos actuales permiten asegurar que se distribuían en dos filas sobre el lomo, de forma alterna y en posición vertical. Su papel defensorio era despreciable debido a su escaso grosor y a su fuerte vascularización, así que probablemente tenían un papel más disuasorio que otra cosa. Un estudio de McWhinney et al. en el 2001, dio a conocer un alto grado de traumas en las púas de la cola, sugiriendo que estas eran usadas como defensa. Erguidas las placas sobre el lomo del animal, éste parecería más grande aún a los depredadores como el alosaurio y el ceratosaurio. Se ha sugerido recientemente que la vascularización de las mismas podría teñir las placas de vivos colores a voluntad del animal, bombeando sangre con fuerza hacia ellas, y pudiendo así tener un papel en el cortejo o aumentando su poder disuasorio. Otra teoría las considera un instrumento termorregulador. Los dinosaurios son considerados animales de sangre caliente hoy en día, así que las placas no servirían para calentar el animal como se creyó en su momento, sino para enfriarlo. Dado que no masticaba su alimento, el estegosaurio tragaba enormes cantidades de plantas que fermentaban dentro de sus grandes intestinos: esto originaba enormes cantidades de calor que eran emitidas al exterior por las placas, salvando así al animal de achicharrarse con su propio metabolismo. Un experimento con una maqueta que reproducía la forma de un estegosaurio corroboró esta idea. También se observa que las placas son progresivamente más anchas según asciende el tamaño entre los miembros de la familia Stegosauridae, de la que las especies del género Stegosaurus son los representantes más grandes. thumb|248pxLa mayor parte de la información conocida sobre Stegosaurus viene de restos de animales maduros, si bien se han encontrado recientemente restos de ejemplares juveniles. Un espécimen subadulto descubierto en 1994 en Wyoming mide 4,6 metros de largo y 2 metros de alto, y se considera que pesaría en vida 2,3 toneladas. Está expuesto en el museo geológico de la universidad de Wyoming. El esqueleto más pequeño conocido mide 210 centímetros de largo y 80 centímetros de alto hasta el lomo; se exhibe en el Museo de Naturaleza y Ciencia de Denver. thumb|248pxStegosaurus, uno de los muchos dinosaurios recogidos y descritos por primera vez en la llamada Guerras de los huesos, fue nombrado originalmente por Othniel Charles Marsh en 1877 a partir de restos encontrados al norte de Morrison, Colorado. Estos primeros restos son el holotipo de Stegosaurus armatus. Se piensa que el nombre científico del género, que significa «lagarto con tejado», fue ideado por Marsh en la creencia inicial de que las placas cubrían completamente el lomo del animal, traslapándose como tejas en un techo.thumb|248px Una gran cantidad de material de Stegosaurus fue recuperado durante los siguientes años, y Marsh publicó varios trabajos sobre el género. Inicialmente, varias especies fueron descritas. Sin embargo, muchas de ellas fueron consideradas después como inválidas o como sinónimos de la especie establecida en principio, y han quedado sólo dos especies bien conocidas más otra conocida pobremente. En la Formación Morrison, se han encontrado restos de Stegosaurus en las las zonas estratigráficas numeradas de 2 a 6, más material adicional obtenido en la zona estratigráfica 1 que tal vez corresponda a este género.thumb|248px Stegosaurus armatus, que significa «lagarto con tejado armado»: es la primera especie que se encontró, y se conoce a partir de dos esqueletos parciales, dos cráneos parciales y fragmentos de al menos treinta individuos. Esta especie tenía cuatro púas horizontales en la cola y placas relativamente pequeñas. Medía alrededor de 9 metros, y es la mayor de las especies conocidas de Stegosaurus. *thumb|248pxStegosaurus stenops, que significa «lagarto con tejado estrecho»: fue nombrado por Marsh en 1887 a partir del holotipo recolectado por by Marshal Felch en Garden Park, al norte de Cañón City, Colorado, en 1886 . Ésta es la mejor conocida de las especies de Stegosaurus, principalmente porque sus restos incluyen por lo menos un esqueleto articulado completo. Tenía las placas grandes, amplias, y cuatro púas en la cola. S. stenops es conocido por al menos 50 esqueletos parciales de adultos y de jóvenes, un cráneo completo y cuatro cráneos parciales. Era más corto que S. armatus, y medía 7 metros. *thumb|248pxStegosaurus longispinus, que significa «lagarto con tejado de espinas largas»: fue nombrado por Charles W. Gilmore y conocido por un esqueleto parcial de la Formación Morrison (Wyoming) . S. longispinus es notable por su sistema de cuatro espinas de la cola inusualmente largas. Algunos lo consideran una especie de Kentrosaurus. Como S. stenops, midió unos 7 metros. Especies dudosas *thumb|190x190pxStegosaurus ungulatus, que significa «lagarto con tejado con cascos»: fue nombrado por Marsh en 1879 a partir de restos recobrados en Como Bluff (Wyoming). Se conoce por unas pocas vértebras y por unas pocas placas. Puede tratarse de un ejemplar juvenil de S. armatus, aunque el material original de S. armatus todavía ha de ser descrito por completo. Se ha atribuido a esta especie el ejemplar descubierto en Portugal y adscrito a la parte superior del Kimmeridgiano o a la inferior del Titoniano. *thumb|246x246pxStegosaurus sulcatus, que significa «lagarto con tejado con surcos»: fue descrito por Marsh en 1887 a partir de un esqueleto parcial. Es considerado sinónimo de S. armatus. *''Stegosaurus duplex, que significa «lagarto con tejado con dos plexos»: el nombre es en alusión al canal neural agrandado en el sacro que presentó Marsh como un caso de "cerebro posterior". Puede que ''S. duplex haya de considerarse sinónimo de S. armatus. Aunque fueron nombrados por Marsh en 1887, incluyendo los de los especímenes holotipo, los huesos desarticulados fueron recogidos realmente en 1879 por Edward Ashley en Como Bluff (Wyoming). *''Stegosaurus seeleyanus, originalmente llamado ''Hypsirophus, tal vez sea el mismo que S. armatus. *''Stegosaurus (Diracodon) laticeps: fue descrito por Marsh en 1881 a partir de algunos fragmentos de la mandíbula. Esto hace que algunos consideren a ''S. stenops una especie de Diracodon, y otros a Diracodon en sí como especie de Stegosaurus. Bakker ha retomado a D. laticeps en 1986, aunque otros observen que los restos no son material de diagnóstico y que tal vez S. (d.) laticps sea sinónimo de S. stenops. *thumbStegosaurus affinis, descrito por Marsh in 1881, sólo es conocido por un pubis, y se considera como dudoso. Tal vez haya de considerarse sinónimo de S. armatus. Especies reasignadas thumbStegosaurus madagascariensis: de Madagascar, como indica su nombre científico. Sólo es conocido por un diente, y fue descrito por Piveteau en 1926. El diente ha sido alternativamente asignado a un estegosáurido, al terópodo Majungasaurus, a un hadrosáurido y hasta a un cocodrilo. Otros restos asignados en el pasado a Stegosaurus son reconocidos hoy como correspondientes a géneros distintos. Es es el caso de Stegosaurus marshi, descrito por Lucas en 1901: fue renombrado como Hoplitosaurus en 1902. También es el caso de Stegosaurus priscus, descrito por Nopcsa en 1911, posteriormente reasignado a Lexovisaurus y hoy considerado una especie de Loricatosaurus thumb|190x190pxStegosaurus fue el primer género nombrado de la familia Stegosauridae. Es el género tipo de la familia. Stegosauridae es una de las familias dentro del infraorden Stegosauria, junto con Huayangosauridae. Stegosauria pertenece a Thyreophora, un grupo de dinosaurios armados, un suborden que comparte con los más variados Ankylosauria. Los estegosáuridos son un clado de animales de apariencia similar en postura y en forma corporal, y se distinguen principalmente por la disposición de las placas del lomo y las espinas de la cola. Los parientes más cercanos a Stegosaurus son Wuerhosaurus (de China) y Kentrosaurus (África Oriental). thumb|210x210pxLos orígenes de Stegosaurus son inciertos, con pocos restos de estegosáuridos basales y de sus antepasados conocidos. Recientemente, se ha hallado restos de estegosáuridos en la parte más baja de la Formación Morrison, si bien hay varios millones de años entre el cercano Hesperosaurus (de principios del Kimeridgiano) y la aparición de Stegosaurus en sí. El más antiguo de los estegosáuridos conocidos, Lexovisaurus, proviene de la llamada Formación Arcilla de Oxford, de Inglaterra y Francia, lo que indica su existencia a principios o mediados del Calloviano. Los géneros más basales y tempranos, como Huayangosaurus, del Jurásico Medio en China, alrededor de 165 millones de años, preceden a Stegosaurus en 20 millones de años; Huayangosaurus es el género nominal de la familia Huayangosauridae. Aún más temprano es Scelidosaurus, del Jurásico Inferior de Inglaterra, que vivió hace aproximadamente 190 millones de años; es interesante que presente características de los anquilosaurianos y de los estegosaurianos. Emausaurus, de Alemania, era otro pequeño cuadrúpedo, mientras que Scutellosaurus, de Arizona, era incluso un género anterior y facultativo bípedo. Estos dinosaurios pequeños, ligeramente acorazados, estaban estrechamente vinculados al antepasado directo de los estegosaurianos y de los anquilosaurianos. Se ha encontrado en Francia un rastro de huellas, datado hace 195 millones de años, que tal vez corresponda a un dinosaurio acorazado temprano. thumb|218x218pxStegosaurus es el mayor de los estegosáuridos conodcidos: alcanzaba los 12 metros de largo y posiblemente los 5.000 kilogramos de peso. Sin embargo, de 7 a 9 m era el largo usual para estos animales. Apenas después del descubrimiento, Marsh considero al estegosaurio como un bípedo, debido a sus miembros delanteros relativamente cortos. Él mismo cambio de idea en 1891 y pasó a considerarlo un robusto animal cuadrúpedo pesadamente construido. Aunque hoy se considera indudablemente a Stegosaurus como un cuadrúpedo, hubo una cierta discusión sobre si se habría podido alzar sobre las patas traseras usando la cola para formar con ellas un trípode y así poder sujetarse para comer del follaje más alto. esto fue propuesto por Bakker y refutado por Carpenter. thumb|186x186pxStegosaurus tenía las patas delanteras muy cortos con respecto a las traseras. Además, en sus miembros traseros, la sección inferior compuesta por la tibia y el peroné era muy corta comparada con el fémur. Esto sugiere que no habría podido correr muy rápido: con la mayor zancada de las patas traseras se habrían mezclado con las piernas delanteras, dando una velocidad máxima de 1,7 a 2 metros por segundo (6 a 7 km/h). Rastros de huellas fósiles descubiertos por Matthew Mossbrucker del Museo de Historia Natural de Morrison en Colorado sugieren que los estegosaurios vivían en manadas compuestas por individuos de todas las edades. Un grupo de huellas se interpreta como cuatro o cinco crías de estegosaurios que se mueven en la misma dirección, mientras que otro tiene una huella de un ejemplar juvenil con una sobreimpresión de un adulto. Apenas descrito Stegosaurus, Marsh observó un canal neural agrandado en la región de la cadera que habría podido acomodar una estructura hasta 20 veces más grande que el cerebro. Esto ha llevado a la idea famosa de que los dinosaurios como Stegosaurus tenían un “segundo cerebro” en la cola, cerebro complemantario que podría haber sido responsable de controlar reflejos en la porción posterior del cuerpo. También se ha sugerido que este “cerebro” podría haber dado al animal una respuesta rápida ante la amenaza de depredadores. Más recientemente, se ha argumentado que este espacio, también encontrado en saurópodos, puede haber sido una acumulación de glicógeno, estructura que se ha observado en las aves actuales y cuya función no se conoce definitivamente, pero de la que se postula que sirve para suministrar ese polisacárido al sistema nervioso del animal.La característica mas reconocible de los estegosaurios es el conjunto de placas dermales: son 17 placas separadas, osteodermos altamente modificados, similares a los que se ven hoy en día en lagartos y en cocodrilos. Las placas del estegosaurio no estaban directamente conectadas con el esqueleto del animal, sino que estaban sólidamente unidas a la piel. En el pasado, algunos paleontólogos, en especial Robert Bakker, se preguntaron si las placas pudieron haber sido móviles en un cierto grado; otros paleontólogos niegan esa posibilidad o se muestran reticentes a ella. Bakker sugirió que las protuberancias conocidas podrían haber sido los corazones óseos de agudas placas de cuerno que podría mover el animal de un tirón de un lado a otro para presentar un arsenal de espinas y láminas afiladas que impedirían que un depredador se acercase lo suficiente como para atacar. thumb|223x223px Las placas se ubicarían naturalmente a los lados del estegosaurio; la amplitud de las placas refleja la anchura del animal en ese punto a lo largo de la espina dorsal. El razonamiento de Bakker para que las placas estuvieran cubiertas de cuerno se basa en que las placas fosilizadas superficialmente tienen una semejanza con los centros óseos de los cuernos de otros animales; en cuanto al caracter defensivo de esas placas, Bakker sostiene que eran demasiado estrechas para mantenerse erguidas sin un esfuerzo muscular continuo, o que no resultaría útil a la hora de emplerlas en una exhibición como parte del cortejo. thumb|215x215px Las placas más grandes fueron encontradas sobre las caderas del animal, y medían 60 cm de ancho y 60 cm de alto. La disposición de las placas ha sido un tema de largo debate, pero la mayoría de los palaeontólogos conviene hoy en que se disponían en dos filas, una a cada lado de la línea formada por la espina dorsal y la cola, y que las placas de una fila y las de la otra eran alternas. La función de las placas se ha discutido mucho. Se concibieron inicialmente como cierta forma de armadura del lomo del animal, pero parecen haber sido demasiado frágiles para cumplir propósitos defensivos, ya que hubieran dejado al animal desprotegido en los flancos. Más recientemente, algunos investigadores han sugerido que las placas podrían haber servido para el control de la temperatura del animal de una manera similar a la vela del terópodo Spinosaurus, la del pelicosaurio y la de Dimetrodon, y a las orejas de los modernos elefantes y a la de las liebres. Las placas tenían vasos sanguíneos que corrían a través de surcos, y el aire que fluía en torno a las placas habría refrescado la sangre. Esta teoría ha sido seriamente cuestionada, debido a que los reptiles cercanos al estegosaurio no presentan esa adaptación, y a que S. stenops tenía una superficie baja de placas y púas; así, parece que el enfriamiento no era bastante importante para requerir especializaciones de formaciones estructurales tales como placas. thumbEl gran tamaño de las placas sugiere que pudieron haber servido para aumentar la altura evidente del animal con el fin de intimidar a cualquiera de sus enemigos, aunque los especímenes comnocidos, machos y hembras, parecen haber sufrido agresiones en cantidad suficiente como para pensar que tal vez no fueran muy útiles las placs como elemento disuasorio. También se ha sugerido que podrían servir para impresionar a otros individuos de la misma especie mediante alguna forma de exhibición. Un estudio publicado en 2005 apoya la idea de su uso en la identificación. Los investigadores creen que ésta puede ser la función de otras características anatómicas únicas encontradas en varias especies de dinosaurios. S. stenops presenta también placas en forma de disco en las caderas. Uno de los temas más comunes en los libros y en los trabajos sobre el estegosaurio es precisamente la distribución de las placas. La discusión ha sido importante en la historia de la reconstrucción del dinosaurio. Cuatro arreglos posibles de la placa se han debatido durante los años: #Las placas se colocarían paralelas a lo largo del lomo del animal, como una armadura. Ésta era la interpretación inicial de Marsh, por la que le puso el nombre («lagarto tejado»). Cuando más y mejores placas fueron encontradas, su forma demostró que se colocaban insertaban por un borde impidiendo completamente esta disposición. #En 1891, Marsh publico una imagen más popular de Stegosaurus con una sola línea de placas. Esto fue tempranamente discutido, al parecer porque estaba mal comprendido cómo se encajaban en la piel las placas, y se creyó que se traslaparían demasiado en este arreglo. Fue restablecida, algo modificada, en los años 80, por el artista Stephen Czerkas, que basó la disposición de las placas del estegosaurio en la de las espinas dorsales de la iguana. #Las placas se aparearían en una fila doble a lo largo de la espalda. Éste es probablemente el arreglo más común de los cuadros, especialmente en los anteriores al llamado «renacimiento de los dinosaurios» de los años 70. El estegosaurio de la película de 1933, King Kong presenta esa disposición de las placas. Sin embargo, no se ha encontrado dos placas de tamaño y de forma idénticos en el mismo animal. #Dos filas de placas alternadas. Hacia principios de los años 60, ésta era la disposición que se consideraba más probable, y aún se considera así, principalmente porque un fósil de Stegosaurus que presenta las placas todavía articuladas indica esa disposición. Una objeción a ella es que este fenómeno es desconocido entre otros reptiles y es difícil entender cómo podría desarrollarse tal disparidad. thumb|288pxHa habido mucha discusión sobre si las espinas de la cola fueron utilizados para la exhibición solamente, según lo postulado por Gilmore en 1914 o usadas como armas. Robert Bakker observó que tal vez la cola era mucho más flexible que la de otros dinosaurios, ya que carecía de tendones osificados, lo que dio crédito a la idea de la cola como arma. Sin embargo, Carpenter observó el traslape de las placas con muchas de las vértebras de la cola, lo que indica que el movimiento habría sido limitado. Bakker también observó que Stegosaurus habría podido maniobrar manteniendo firmes las grandes patas traseras y moviendo las patas delanteras, musculosos pero cortas, lo que hubiera hecho posible el giro alrededor de un eje a la hora de enfrentarse a un atacante. Mas recientemente, un estudio de las espinas llevado a cabo por McWhinney et al. que demostró una alta incidencia del daño relacionado con el trauma, apoya la consideración de que las espinas fueron utilizados de hecho en combate. La ayuda adicional para esta idea era una vértebra perforada de la cola de Allosaurus: en el hueco encaja una espina de cola de estegosaurio. S. stenops tiene cuatro espinas en la cola, cada una de 60 a 90 cm de largo. LOs descubrimientos de armaduras articuladas de estegosaurios, por lo menos de una especie, muestran que las espinas salían horizontalmente de la cola, y no, como se representa a menudo, verticalmente. En un principio, Marsh describió a S. armatus como poseedor de 87 espinas en la cola, a diferencia de S. stenops. Sin embargo, recientes estudios parece confirmar que sólo tenía cuatro. Los estegosaurios y sus parientes fueron herbívoros. Sin embargo, adoptaron una estrategia de alimentación diferente de la de los otros dinosaurios ornitisquios herbívoros. Los otros ornitisquios poseían dientes capaces de moler el material vegetal, y una estructura de quijada capaz de movimientos planos con excepción de simplemente cortar; es decir: podrían masticar las plantas. Esto es diferente en el estegosaurio y sus parientes, que tenían pequeños dientes de facetas horizontales de desgaste asociadas al contacto entre el diente y el alimento y una mandíbula que solo permitía movimientos de arriba a abajo. Parece que los estegosaurianos tuvieron una gran difusión y una fuerte especiación a finales del Jurásico. Los paleontólogos creen que comía plantas tales como musgos, helechos, colas de caballo, cicas, piñas y frutos. Habrían tragado gastrolitos para ayudar a la digestión de los alimentos, debido a la carencia de la capacidad de masticar, de manera semejante a los pájaros y los cocodrilos modernos. El comer hierbas bajas, común en los mamíferos herbívoros modernos, no habría sido posible para los estegosaurios, ya que los pastos no aparecieron hasta finales del Cretácico, época de la que no se han encontrado restos. Algunos los consideran como ramoneadores de vegetación baja que comían la fruta de varias plantas sin flores, así como el follaje, a no más de un metro del suelo. Si los estegosaurios hubieran podido levantarse en dos piernas, como apuntaba Bakker, habrían podido comer del follaje y de las frutas situadas a mayor altura: los adultos habrían podido forrajear hasta los 6 m por encima del suelo. El estegosaurio es uno de los dinosaurios más conocidos popularmente. Su figura está presente en infinidad de juguetes, películas, dibujos animados e historietas, y es parte de la visión popular de los dinosaurios. Fue parte también del renacimiento de los dinosaurios en la década de los 70, en la que cambió la forma de ver a los dinosaurios. Aparece en el libro de Arthur Conan Doyle El mundo perdido. Se ha empleado su figura muchas veces en el cine: en el clásico King Kong, de 1933, el estegosaurio es el primer animal grande que encuentra la expedición de rescate; en la película de Walt Disney Fantasia (1940), se ve por primera vez la cola del estegosaurio como arma de defensa; aparece también luchando con un ceratosaurio en la película de 1954 de Karel Zeman Journey to the Beginning of Time (Cesta do pravěku); y contra un tiranosaurio en la película de 1966 Hace un millón de años (One Million Years B.C.), con animación de Ray Harryhausen, y en Planet of Dinosaurs (1978). Una cría de estegosaurio llamado Spike (Púas) es uno de los principales personajes de En Busca del Valle Encantado (1988) y de sus secuelas; aparece también el estegosaurio en Land of the Lost (1992-93). Varios estegosaurios se representan en El mundo perdido: Parque Jurásico II, y también aparecen brevemente en Parque Jurásico III. Aunque no figura en la primera película de la serie, su nombre, mal escrito, aparece en los rótulos de los embriones robados. La del estegosaurio es una de las figuras de dinosaurios que se emplearon para la creación de Godzilla, junto al tiranosaurio y al iguanodónte. También aparece en los documentales The Animal World (1956) combatiendo con un ceratosaurio al igual que en When Dinosaurs Roamed America (2001) y en Jurassic Fight Club (2008), donde combate con un alosaurio, al igual que en el segundo episodio de Walking with Dinosaurs (1999), donde uno alarmado mata una cría de Diplodocus y acosa a dos alosaurios hasta provocar la retirada de éstos; también aparece en el especial La balada del gran Al (2000). Se ha empleado su figura en muchas películas de dibujos animados para niños; entre ellas, Transformers Generation 1, En Busca del Valle Encantado, Dinoplativolos, DinoZaurs y Extreme Dinosaurs. En la historieta The Far Side, de Gary Larson, generalmente se muestran estegosaurios cuando se habla de dinosaurios. De hecho, el término "Thagomizer" se origina en una tira cómica de Far Side, cuando un profesor cavernícola le enseña a sus alumnos que las espinas de la cola de este animal se llaman de esa manera en honor al "difunto Thag Simmons" que murió atravesado por ellas. El término ha sido usado por muchos paleontólogos, inclusive en el Instituto Smithsoniano. En la franquicía de Jurassic Park thumb|268x268px Aparece en las dos novelas de Michael Crichton, en la primera es el Stegosaurus y no el Triceratops el que esta enfermo, en la primera pelicula esta entre las especies que Dennis Nedry se roba del laboratorio de Ingen, luego el The Lost World Jurassic Park y Jurassic Park 3 Aparece completamente, aparece en las lineas de juguetes y comics de Topps asi como en varios videojuegos como el The Lost World Jurassic Park para Sega Genesis, Game Gear, para Playstation y la version Arcade, tambien aparece en el Dinosaur Battles, el Dino Defender, el Danger Zone, el DNA Factor, el Scan Command, el Jurassic Park Game de Snes, Jurassic Park DVD Explorer, el Warpath (solo en la pantalla de ajuste de controles de sonido), el Trepassers, el Jurassic Park 3 Park Builder donde aparece un Mini Stegosaurus que posiblemente sea o un Paranthodon o una cria de Stegosaurus o simplemente una licencia creativa de los diseñadores, el Jurassic Park Builder para Ipod y el JPOG donde puede batirse a duelo a muerte con el Tyrannosaurus rex, en la linea de Juguetes de Jurassic Park Chaos Effect forma parte de los mutantes Ultimasaurus (Tyrannosaurus rex + Triceratops + Stegosaurus + Ankylosaurus + Velociraptor) el Stegospinus (Stegosaurus + Spinosaurus) y el Compstegnathus (Compsognathus + Stegosaurus + Rana Arboricola Africana). Ademas esta presente en el plantel de dinosaurios de Jurassic World, a su vez es parte del hibrido Stegoceratops (Triceratops + Stegosaurus) de la linea de juguetes de la pelicula y el juego de Jurassic World The Game para IOS, LEGO Jurassic World, y Jurassic Park arcade 2015. Un Diseño de Stegosaurus se hizo para el videojuego cancelado de Jurassic World. Se confirmo su aparicion en el juego Jurassic World: Evolution y en la secuela de Jurassic World, Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, Mattel ya saco su modelo de figura de accion para este querido herbivoro, ademas de aparecer en el juego Jurassic World: Alive donde forma al Stegoceratops y este se fusiona con el Monolophosaurus para formar al Monostegotops, ademas de poder fusionarse con el hibrido Nodopatosaurus y formar al Stegodeus y tambien aparece en el Jurassic World Facts de Mattel para dispositivos moviles. Su aparicion en la pelicula Jurassic Wold Fallen Kingdom se reduce a cameos, en las escenas de la estampida de la erupcion volcanica del monte Sibo de Isla Nublar y en el escape de los dinosaurios de la mansion Lockwood. Archivo:Jurassic Park III - Park Builder 062.pngArchivo:Jurassic Park III - Park Builder 063b.png 16641009_1869891239913759_1851226967594796660_n.jpg Screenshot_2018-02-09_at_3.40.07_PM.png Stego toy 2.jpg Jurassic-world-dinos-stegosaurus-3-mini-figures-random-color-scheme-hasbro-toys-9.jpg uploads-20150818T1635Z_6458587b6d76ce5634b32b76a1a4a63d-evo1_stegosaurus.png uploads-20160428T1635Z_1fd3c8b3fa609a1461679e40d46b83a9-JPB-Profiles-Stegosaurus.jpg 27332273_2781647645314083_4699136587937959042_n.jpg 80316381-5bb9-4162-851e-c27a3db92679_1.c06f20f84b5e468074a9c161ac72385a.jpeg 9127.png 29244439_1712733285432070_765683069901340672_n.jpg Screenshot_2018-03-20_at_12.46.33_AM.png WhatsApp Image 2018-03-30 at 23.47.52.jpeg descarga (2).png Jurassic-Park-Concept-Thor-Art_large.jpg Jurassic_world_fallen_kingdom_stegosaurus_by_sonichedgehog2-dc9e5uh.png stego ef16ab1796da78cdeb4e1957c290f686.jpg stego 2631143.jpg stego 7789810.jpg Stego jwe info.jpg 75157-49Fr.jpg 75157-71Bk.jpg jurassic_world_fallen_kingdom__stegosaurus_v2_by_sonichedgehog2-dcdo746.png stegosaurus_320.jpg Stegosaurus8370.jpg Stego minifigure.jpg Stegosaurus.png Jurassic_world_fallen_kingdom_stegosaurus_v3_by_sonichedgehog2-dcfc6fx.png Stegosaurus (1).png stego 18947739_454657028248239_7408310259040649216_n.jpg stego 18950219_136705980230074_1147575606058156032_n.jpg stego 19986055_126125961328300_6124669595123974144_n.jpg stego 26867217_386845758442277_8299015574910926848_n.jpg Categoría:Stegosaurus Categoría:Thireoforos Categoría:Estegosaurios Categoría:Paranthodon Categoría:Dinosaurios Categoría:Animales